villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gantenbainne Mosqueda
Gantenbainne Mosqueda is the 107th Arrancar, as well as one of the Privaron Espada, and a villain from Bleach. History After Ichigo and his friends split up and went down different paths in Las Noches, Gantenbainne confronted Yasutora “Chad” Sado. The Arrancar was able to overwhelm him at first, eventually smashing him into a wall and called him lame. Chad tried to attack, but Gantenbainne use Sonído to throw him back and said he would never hit if he couldn’t keep up. However the Arrancar said if he wanted to keep trying, he wouldn’t stop him and continued to overwhelm Chad. Gantenbainne said he was holding back as much as he could, but was surprised when the human got back to his feet. He declared he wasn’t ready to die yet, prompting the Arrancar to say he had guts, before Chad caught him off guard, landing a powerful blow to his face. Gantenbainne said he finally understood Chad’s feelings and accused him of wanting an all out fight. Chad said that was true and the Arrancar managed to smash him into the ground before attacking him with his Zanpakuto. Gantenbainne unleashed a three stage attack that utilized multiple strikes and ended with a blow that slammed him to the floor. The Arrancar told Chad to get to his feet and said he knew he was hiding his true power. Gantenbainne stated the human shouldn’t be fighting this way and it should be a fair battle. When Chad did not respond, the Arrancar prepared to deliver a final blow, but the human released the true form of his arm, blocking the attack. He unleashed an attack that sent Gantenbainne crashing through a wall and demonstrated his new strength and speed by overwhelming the Arrancar. The Privaron Espada was astounded by Chad’s new abilities and wondered to himself what he should do. The human said he didn’t believe there was an absolute power, since power was always changing. Chad then stated small differences would always appear, like the one between the two of them and Gantenbainne asked him what his point was. The human said the one who widened the gap would win and charged at the Arrancar, who leapt at him as well. Saying that was an intelligent way to look at it, Gantenbainne pointed out they didn’t know who would win yet, but Chad fired an enormous energy blast at him. However the Arrancar released his Zanpakuto, reminding the human his kind had a true form as well. Gantenbainne then fired a powerful blast of his own, but Chad blocked it and apologized for leaving one thing out. The human explained his right arm’s power was more defensive in nature, but his training allowed him to find his offensive power. Chad revealed his transformed left arm and Gantenbainne, shocked at first, unleashed another energy blast at the human. But he just stopped the blast with his left hand and the Arrancar fired another one, only to get the same result. Gantenbainne complimented Chad for being able to do so and the human stated he always fought at full power, the only way he knew. The Arrancar stated he’d bring his own power to its maximum level, before firing one last powerful blast. But Chad blocked it yet again, much to Gantenbainne’s shock and he kicked at him, only to be thrown away. The Arrancar fired a barrage of energy blasts, which still didn’t have an effect on the human. When Gantenbainne tried to punch at him, Chad managed to force him across the room into a wall, before ending the battle with his La Muerte attack. The Arrancar was smashed into through the wall and left lying on the ground, as Chad approached him. He said Gantenbainne fighting with all he had had allowed him to fully realize his true power, which he thanked him for. Chad went on to say he would not take the Arrancar’s life and that he’d pray for good fortune for himself instead. However, Nnoitra Gilga arrived and Gantenbainne tried to make Chad run away, but the human was struck down by the 5th Espada. Later Rudbornn Chelute and the Exequias arrived to finish off Gantenbainne and Chad, when captain Retsu Unohana intervened. After the Exequias left, Unohana ordered her lieutenant, Isane Koetsu, to heal the pair. Gantebainne's fate is unknown but he is presumably still alive after his wounds were treated. Personality Gantenbainne has demonstrated a more honorable personality than the other Privaron Espada. When he fought Chad, he restrained his power so he could make the fight fair and only used his full power when he got hit. Gantenbainne has also shown great confidence in his abilities and wanted Chad to fight all out. Once Chad unlocked his full power, Gantebainne was excited at the prospect of having a real battle but felt anger and fear as the human overwhelmed him. Even after being defeated, Gantebainne continued to showed his honor by imploring Chad to run away from Nnoitra Gilga who showed up and confronted Chad before injuring him. Powers Gantenbainne possesses a high level of spiritual power, as well as great skill in hand-to-hand combat. He has superhuman strength and great skill in Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move extremely fast. Gantenbainne’s Zanpakuto, Dragra, take a unique form when sealed, a pair of two-pronged punching daggers. They are able to generate energy between the prongs, so as to add power to his attacks. Like all Arrancar, Gantenbainne can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, though the release command is unknown. When he does so, he gains an increase in power and the ability to unleash blasts of energy that can vary in power and magnitude. Trivia *Gantenbainne’s Zanpakuto is also unique in that its name is not a Spanish word and means “Dragon Fist” in Japanese. *He has appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and 6. *Gantenbainne has demonstrated that he can pull his Hollow mask remnants over his eyes. Videos Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighters Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed